Optical adapters are used to optically couple together optical fibers of optical connectors. An optical adapter typically includes an alignment structure that coaxially aligns the optical fibers of the connectors desired to be optically connected together. Optical connectors can be secured to the optical adapter by being received at ports of the optical adapter.
In certain examples, the optical connectors include ferrule-less optical connectors. For example, an example ferrule-less optical connector 10 known in the art is shown at FIG. 1. The optical connector 10 includes a connector body 11 having a front mating end 12 (plug end) and a rear cable terminating end 13. An optical fiber extends forwardly through the connector body 11 and has a ferrule-less end portion that is accessible at the front mating end 12 of the connector body 11. A shutter 15 protects the ferrule-less end portion of the optical fiber from contamination when shut and allows access to the ferrule-less end portion when open. The shutter 15 can move between closed and open positions.
The connector 10 also includes a latch 16 that engages a catch of a fiber optic adapter for holding the connector 10 in place once coupled with the adapter. When the connectors 10 are inserted within coaxially aligned ports of the adapter, the shutters 15 of the connectors 10 are retracted, thereby exposing the ferrule-less ends of the optical fibers. Continued insertion causes the ferrule-less ends to enter the optical fiber alignment device. In an example, the fiber alignment device includes funnels or funnel-like structures leading to a fiber alignment slot, and biasing members pressing the fibers into the slot. Other examples of ferrule-less optical connectors and corresponding optical adapters can be found in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/377,189, filed Aug. 7, 2014, titled “Optical Fiber Connection System Including Optical Fiber Alignment Device,” and issued as U.S. Pat. No. 9,575,263. The optical fiber is anchored adjacent the rear cable terminating end 13 against axial movement relative to the connector body 11. When two connectors 10 are coupled together, the end faces of the ferrule-less end portions abut one another, thereby causing the optical fibers to be forced rearwardly into the connector bodies 11 and to buckle/bend within fiber buckling regions of the connector bodies 11.